1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a near field communication (NFC) device and a method for power saving applied in the NFC device.
2. Description of Related Art
NFC technology is used in many popular applications. NFC devices can integrate with several different applications, such as bus card, credit card, access card, bank card and membership card, which brings a great convenience to daily life. However, when the existing NFC devices is in use, the NFC module of the NFC devices is always in active mode, which will consume a lot of electrical power. In addition, during the process of an NFC function of the NFC device, a display unit, a backlight module, and a touch panel of the NFC device are also in use, which will produce Electro-Magnetic Interference (EMI), which will effect the performance of the NFC module.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.